Dragon's of the Moon
by ShiroHollow96
Summary: Cobra knew he had to get away before he ended up dying or in jail. he couldn't leave Cubelios so he did the only thing that he could. Ran he ran till he goes into a small little know tavern and meets the love of his life.


I glanced at Master Zero and wondered why he was going to destroy this guild. I mean sure it's a legal guild and all but this doenst make any sense. Sure i may destroy things and use my magic to harm but it's all in the name of my dream. As far as he cared i was knocked out but it takes a lot more then some Salamander to defeat me. I knew of his magic to use telepathy so i had to be careful even though it didnt work on me i still had to be very careful. After all with Brain stuck inside Zero's and Brain's mind he was no longer of use to Master Zero. I glanced at my loyal partner Cubelios and gently scratched her scales and decided to get out of here. I then saw Master Zero leave and had a feeling he was going to the lacrima's here that powered Nervana. I then used this chance to escape. When i got far enough I made sure nobody saw me and Cubelios and had her fly us to freedom. No way was i going to jail. Three days have passed since then and i was at a tavern in some town with a cloak covering my face. This particular tavern was for those with shady pasts and was a dont ask dont tell kind of bar. You pay for them to keep information about you quite and when somebody ask's for infrormation they have to pay more and only get false information. I was busy enjoying my drink when he came in. He was tall taller then me, He had slicked back spiky blond hair, storm gray eyes that showed nothing but confidence but showed many emotions, his skin was tanned not nearly as tanned as my own but still nice, he had a muscular build but not overly so, he had a particular shaped lighting scar over his right eye, his face was void of fat and lean and quite handsome, he wore a dark purple vest like shirt that was sleeveless and had fur around the collar and arms that didnt do anything to show his nice muscular arms, he wore a pair of wine red form fititng pants that left little to no imgination and showed off a good buldge, he had pair of boots on his feet and a cloak around his shoulders with a jacket that was very large even on him. But the thing that interested me was the scent. That scent was of a dragon slayer. This could only be Laxus Drayer the lighting dragon slayer.

He came over and took a set and the Bartender came over and said "What do you want to drink?"

Before Laxus could answer I grunted drawing both of there attention and said "It's on me." I put the Jewels on the counter and the bartender nodded.  
Laxus said "Whiskey the good kind." The bartender nodded and went and began to fix Laxus's drink.

I saw him looking at me and grutned "what?" Laxus grunted "Nothing. So your the one i've heard about huh?" I glanced at him and said "Depends on what you heard and on if it's true or not."  
Laxus smirked and said "Oh I think you know what I'm talking about Cobra aka The Poison Dragon Slayer." I grined showing my fangs and said "Same could be said about you Laxus Drayer The lighting dragon slayer."

We Both shared a grin and began to drink. I cant actually remember what happened next but the next morning i woke up to a dam hangover the size of Nervana with my head feeling as if i was hit by the Etherion. I felt a pair of arms around my waist pulling me back into the bed and felt a pair of fangs brush against the my collarbone and the base of my neck. I quickly realized that i only had on my boxers and felt my new lover did as well. I heard a familiar voice said "Dont even think of moving i'm comfortable." I smirked and said "Oh?" My lover chuckled and kissed my neck and bit it gently and the arms around my waist tightened and thought 'Poisoned Lighting? i like the sound of it.'

We traveled for weeks together till She appeared. Laxus and I were currently doing a job acting as independent wizards and doing a job to take down a dark guild. Seem's the Magic Council found my records that while I did use my maigc to fight and hurt i never killed unless it was rapeists, child moleisters, slave traders ect.., anyway we had just took down when a familiar scent filled my nose and I cooly said "What are you doing here Sailor Pluto?" I turend to see a person i hadnt seen in year Sailor Pluto.

She kept her face neutral and said "It's time Cobra."

I said "Time for what me to die for your Queen?" Pluto narrowed her maroon eyes and said "She is your Queen as well."  
I chuckled and said "Incase you havent noticed Pluto I'm in the middle of something. Besides why do you need me? An Enemy to strong that you dont think you can handle? or is it that bad that you would need my help. Oh wait i cant help i was stripped of my titles, turned into a child sent here to die, sadly that didnt happen so No. I wont help your Queen."  
Pluto said "Not even if I can get the Princess to remove your banishment?" Before Sailor Pluto could so much as breathe i had a hand around her throat and snarled "dont you dare try that bull!"  
Pluto gasped "T That isnt true! The Queen sent them into the future to be reborn! After you were banished The Kingdom was attacked. The princess is the only one that can remove your banishmet! The Queen is no more!"

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head slightly and saw Laxus who said "Calm down Erik." I calmed at the touch of my mate and released Pluto from my grasp and said "So what do you want?"

Pluto said "your help that is what i came for." Laxus snarled "He isnt going anywhere with you."

Pluto said "He need's to come with me it's his destiny." Laxus snarled "Screw destiny!"  
Cobra turned to Laxus and kissed his neck and said "Shh calm down my lighitng."

Laxus did and pulled Cobra close and bit Cobra's ear on the outside and a growl was heard from Laxus's throat. Pluto looked at Them and while she wasnt from Venus or had the ability to see if thier soul mates she had a feeling that they were like Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Cobra said "Thank you Laxus. So what is this enemy?" Pluto said "Queen Beryal."

Cobra raised an eyebrow and said "Last time i heard that name she was a normal person who fell for Endymion and got Jealous of Serenity and killed Endymion by accident when she was trying to kill Serentiy then Serentiy killed herself."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and said "Sounds like a tragic romance." Pluto ignored the comment even though it was true and said "Will you help Cobra?"

Cobra said "Why? You know I have nothing to do with the Moon Kingdom. After all with my banishmet I was stripped of everything except my titles, powers, age. All I have is Cubelios, my poison dragon slaying magic, my powers over sound and to see and hear souls. And Laxus my mate."

Pluto said "What if when the Queen died she gave me a way to give you back your titles, power but you will still be this age and you will still be banashed till the Princess sees fit to remove your banishmet."  
Cobra glared at her and listened to her soul and heard nothing but truth and wearly said "What is it?"

Pluto held her hand up and summoned what looked like a dark poisonus purplish red with black throw in crystal and had a small gold circle in the center. Cobra whispered "my star seed?" The crystal flew into his hand and went into his chest and and he was surrounded by a burst of pruplish red energy. When the energy cleared Cobra's regular clothing was gone and in it's place was something different. He wore a pair of dark purplish crimson leather pants that were form fitting and left little to no imgination, he wore a dark blood red almost black collared shirt with a tied that was a purple color with a purplish red jewel on the tie, he wore white wrist lenght gloves with a purplish red border, around his neck was a dog collar with a charm that had a snake fang on it, on his forehead was a circulet that was silver with a purplish red gem. on his feet were a pair of dark red leather boots. His entire clothing was form fitting and showed off his muscles in all the right ways. And Laxus loved the view of Cobra's ass as the leather pants hugged Cobra's ass just right.


End file.
